khanacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
Geometry Math Mission
The ' ' was a set of skills on Khan Academy, but got renamed to High school geometry Math Mission. This mission consisted of foundation material and many topics. Mission Specifics Mission Foundations # Coordinate plane problems in all four quadrants # Multiplying and dividing negative numbers # Volume word problems with fractions and decimals # Multiplying decimals 3 # Equivalent expressions with distribution and combining like terms # Identifying terms, factors, and coefficients in expressions # Simplifying square roots 2 # Slope-intercept equation from two solutions # Equations with variables on both sides # Area and circumference of circles # Exponents # Evaluating expressions with variables word problems # Equations of parallel and perpendicular lines # Solving proportions # Slope intuition # Finding area by composing and decomposing shapes # Volume with fractions Tools of geometry # Recognizing rays, lines, and line segments # Drawing rays, lines, and line segments # Points, lines, and planes # Geometric definitions Angles and intersecting lines # Measuring angles # Angle types # Vertical angles # Equation practice with vertical angles # Congruent angles # Parallel lines 1 # Equation practice with congruent angles # Line and angle proofs # Finding angle measures 1 # Finding angle measures 2 # Angles of a polygon # Complementary and supplementary angles # Equation practice with angle addition Congruence # Exploring rigid transformations and congruence # Defining congruence through rigid transformations # Reason about the triangle congruence postulates # Congruent triangles 1 # Congruent triangles 2 # Recognizing triangle types # Triangle angles 1 Similarity # Exploring angle-preserving transformations and similarity # Defining similarity through angle-preserving transformations # Similar triangles 1 # Similar triangles 2 # Determine whether triangles are similar using the AA criterion # Determine whether triangles are similar using the SSS criterion # Solving problems with similar and congruent triangles # Angle bisector theorem Right triangles and trigonometry # Pythagorean theorem # Pythagorean theorem word problems # Pythagorean Theorem proofs # Special right triangles # Trigonometry 0.5 # Trigonometry 1 # Trigonometry 1.5 # Trigonometry 2 # Applying right triangles # Trigonometric functions and side ratios in right triangles Perimeter, area, and volume # Area of triangles # Area of triangles 2 # Shaded areas # Triangle inequality theorem # Radius, diameter, and circumference # Area of a circle # Area of parallelograms # Area of trapezoids, rhombi, and kites # Area of quadrilaterals and polygons # Nets of 3D figures # Surface area using nets # Surface area # Solid geometry # Surface and volume density word problems # Volume word problems with cones, cylinders, and spheres # Slicing 3D figures # Cross sections of 3D objects # Rotate 2D shapes to make 3D objects Circles # Circles and arcs # Areas of circles and sectors # Inscribed angles 1 # Central, inscribed, and circumscribed angles # Pythagorean theorem and the equation of a circle # Equation of a circle in factored form # Equation of a circle in non-factored form Special properties and parts of triangles Quadrilaterals # Quadrilateral types # Quadrilateral angles Transformations # Perform translations # Perform rotations # Perform reflections # Perform dilations # Find the translation that maps a given figure to another # Translations # Defining rotations (interactive) # Draw the image of a rotation about the origin # Draw the image of a rotation about an arbitrary point # Defining reflections (interactive) # Draw the image of a reflection # Advanced reflections # Qualitatively defining rigid transformations # Symmetry of two-dimensional shapes # Dilations # Draw the image of a dilation # Find the dilation that maps a given figure to another (basic) # Find the dilation that maps a given figure to another (advanced) # Precisely defining rigid transformations Analytic geometry # Geometry problems on the coordinate plane # Coordinate plane word problems with polygons # Distance formula # Midpoint formula # Dividing line segments # Equations of parallel and perpendicular lines # Distance between point and line Geometric constructions # Compass constructions 1 # Compass constructions 2 # Inscribing and circumscribing circles on a triangle # Constructing a line tangent to a circle Users can view other Math Missions here. Category:Math Missions